Promises are made to be broken
by YazminXOXO
Summary: Chuck made Blair 10 promises, too bad he doesn't realise he's breaking them all. Moments from season 1-4 Blair/Chuck/Raina


**Promises are made to be broken**

**Promise: **I will **never **leave you

**Promise made: **

"Ch-Ch-Chuck?" A very vulnerable eighteen-year-old Blair Waldorf stumbled into Chuck's suite at the palace hotel in the middle of the night.

"Blair what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Marcus?" He sneered still upset that she hadn't left him yet.

"He-he left, you were right Chuck he wasn't good for me…" She admitted, the floor becoming seemingly more interesting than meeting Chuck's eyes.

"What did he do?" He asked his face softening. She must have registered it in his voice as she sharply lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"He-he-" She broke down into a cascade of tears before she good tell him anything. As happy he was that Marcus had screwed them up, Chuck felt a stabbing pain in his heart that the young girl in front of him was crying.

"Shhh…If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." He told her in the most comforting voice he could, he was new to this , and wrapped his arms around the dainty figure. She quickly responded by turning into his naked chest.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, the only sounds were Blair's sobs, which were steadily ceasing. Gently looking down to see Blair's face he rubbed his hand against her back and pulled away, keeping his hand there.

"Why don't you go find one of my shirts to change into and stay the night?" He asked her softly and quietly. She nodded hesitantly before she made her request: "Come with me, I don't want to be alone, even for a few seconds."

"Okay," He led her to the wardrobe, despite the fact she already knew the way, even in the dead of night.

Once they had got a shirt that suited Blair (she even has high standards when she's depressed), he let go of her hand so that she could get changed, only to have her grab it again.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"**I will never leave you**." He **promised **and than added as an after thought. "Even if I'm going to get extremely turned on by seeing you changing and then in my shirt." She giggled, just as he planned, and started to get change.

When she had changed they climbed into his double bed and she cuddled up to his chest, he kissed her forehead and protectively wrapped his arms around her and tangled their legs together. He knew that he might regret this in the morning, but he didn't care, and neither did she.

**Promise Broken:**

"Ch-Ch-Chuck?" A very vulnerable twenty-year-old Blair Waldorf staggered into Chuck's suite at the Empire. She had just found out she was pregnant with Chuck's baby, as he was the only one she had slept with in 2 years.

"Raina!" "Chuck!" Were the two words she heard that made her regretting everything.

She knew she couldn't back out now and she knew that he needed to know. So she quietly slipped into his bedroom and waited to one side of the bed, so that they would notice her when they opened their eyes and looked that way.

Soon enough, Chuck looked up and saw Blair, tears brimming in her eyes, and was suddenly very frustrated with her fro interrupting him and Raina.

"What?" He huffed.

"I-I really need t-to talk to you." She stammered.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He demanded.

"N-no." She was instantly scared of the man in front of her. He had never used that tone of voice with her before, sure he's been mad at her before, but not damn right cruel.

"Fine." He growled then turned to Raina who had been strangely quiet and spoke in a softer voice. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her lips and they started making out again until an annoyed Blair Waldorf interrupted them "I'm still here ya know?"

It was only then that a completely naked Chuck Bass climbed out of bed and grabbed Blair's arm and dragged her to the living room, ignoring the tingling sensation they both felt.

"Well, talk!" He commanded her fiercely.

"I-I'm ummmm-"

"God Blair! Stop stuttering! If your trying to keep me from Raina, then you should come up with something better!" He shouted.

"No-no, that's n-not why. I need to tell you that I'm…" She started to cry even more, to the extent that she couldn't talk. His first reaction was to wrap his arms around her and sooth her, but then he remembered what she was keeping him from and walked away from her towards the double doors to his bedroom.

"Don't leave me…" She whispered so faintly she wasn't sure if he had heard. But he must have since he stopped suddenly and considered turning around but instead walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

She barely heard him say an apology.

The next day she had the baby aborted and no one knew any difference, not even Serena, and she vowed she wouldn't tell anyone.

**Next time: **I will **never **let anyone hurt you

_**A/N This is my new multi-chap it will be 10 or 11 chapters and I may or may not make a sequel. It's based throughout the entire series. I'll be updating once a week at least. Hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
